pandoraheartsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Kapitelliste
ACHTUNG! Hier sind alle Kapitel des Manga Pandora Hearts aufgelistet: (neben den englischen Kapitelnamen stehen auch die deutschen Namen, die im Manga benutzt werden.) ACHTUNG!! Manche der hier genannten Omake sind nicht in Deutschland erschienen! Diese sind natürlich auch entsprechend markiert. Band 1 *Retrace I : Innocent Calm (Unschuldiger Friede) *Retrace II : Tempest of Conviction (Sturm der Verdammnis) *Retrace III : Prisoner&Alichino (Verirrtes Kind und schwarzer Hase) *Retrace IV : Rendezvous (Im Schatten der Morgensonne) *'Omake: Because It Was Time For Afternoon Tea' *'Omake: The Red String of Fate That Binds You and I ' Band 2 *Retrace V : Clockwise Doom (Albtraum im Uhrzeigersinn) *Retrace VI : Where am I? (Standortdiskrepanz) *Retrace VII : Reunion (Wiedersehen) *Retrace VIII : Whisperer (Ruf aus der Tiefe) *Retrace IX : Question (Frage eines Eremiten) *Omake: Ändern wir doch mal die Texte! Band 3 *Retrace X : Malediction (Der Fluch) *Retrace XI : Grim (Übereinanderliegende Schatten) *Retrace XII : Where am I? (Verschütteter Klang) *Retrace XIII : A Lost Raven (Gestürzter Rabe) *Omake: Ändern wir doch mal die Texte! »Wäre es nicht gerade diese Szene gewesen, hätte Gil meiner Meinung nach etwas anderes gesagt.« Band 4 *Retrace XIV : Lop Ear (Schlappohr-Hase) *Retrace XV : Welcome to Labyrinth (Das Spiegelland) *Retrace XVI : Keeper of the secret (Bewohner einer verzerrten Erinnerung) *Retrace XVII : Odds and Ends (Überbleibsel des Smaragds) *Retrace XVIII : Hollow eye socket (Der Dämon mit dem roten Auge) *Omake: Was, wenn in dieser Szene Oscar Break gewesen wäre...?! *Omake: »Brüderchen... Darüber muss ich mir einfach Gedanken machen!« *'Omake: Panda-la Hearts ' Band 5 *Retrace XIX : Detestably (Welt in Rot) *Retrace XX : Who killed poor Alice? (Der Ausdruck "für jemanden") *Retrace XXI : Discord (Gesprungener Ton) *Retrace XXII : His name is... (Der Held und der Junge) *Omake: Der Hutmacher und der junge Gilbert vor zehn Jahren Band 6 *Retrace XXIII : Conflict (Spielerei eines Dummkopfs) *Retrace XXIV : Hello my sister! (Altvertraute Melodie) *Retrace XXV : Eliot&Leo (Über den Tod eines Dieners) *Retrace XXVI : The pool of Tears (See aus Tränen) *Omake: Manchmal lese ich »Magier«, wo Kasper geschrieben steht... *'Omake: Holy Knight ' Band 7 *Retrace XXVII : Get out of the pool (Der eine Schritt) *Retrace XXVIII : Modulation (Der sich wandelnde Ton) *Retrace XXIX : Rufus Barma (Der Sonderling der Oper) *Retrace XXX : Snow White Chaos (Reinweißes Schwarz) *Omake: »Fantastische Schuluniform« *Omake: »Otaku - Konferenz« *'Omake: Dokidoki Pandora Academy' Band 8 *Retrace XXXI : Countervalue of loss (Der Gegenwert des Verlusts) *Retrace XXXII : Snow dome (Das Purpur der Sünde) *Retrace XXXIII : Echo of Noise (Von Blau umschlossener Gedanke) *Pandora Hearts - One Shot *Omake: »Gib alles, kleiner Reim!« *'Omake: I Just Had To Make Her Say This… I’m Sorry…' *'Omake: Sharon-Onee-Sama's Love Advice Room' Band 9 *Retrace XXXIV : Noise of Echo (Der Bann der Seidenfäden) *Retrace XXXV : Madness of lost memory (Schwankender Boden) *Retrace XXXVI : Sablier (Stadt auf Sand) *Retrace XXXVII : Glen Baskerville (Am Ende der Melodie) *Omake: Zehn Jahre mit dem Hutmacher und Gilbert *Omake: »Aah... geliebte Igel Oma.« *'Omake: JUCKn -Jakkun' *'Pandora Harchu Special' Band 10 *Retrace XXXVIII : Scapegoat (Klammernde Arme) *Retrace XXXIX : Gate of Blackness (Verlockende Finsternis) *Retrace XL : Blindness (Lautloser Schmerz) *Retrace XLI : Where am I? (Sandsturm Leiser Wind) *Omake: Herrn Gilberts Tagebuch von der Überwachung Black Rabbits *Omake: »Eine andere Perspektive...« *'Omake: Counterattack Mascot' Band 11 *Retrace XLII : Stray (Negativaddition) *Retrace XLIII : Crown of Clown (Unsichtbare Ketten) *Retrace XLIV : Dusty sky (Hinter den dunklen Wolken) *''Kapitel 44.5 : Omake : Gil in Wonderland'' *Retrace XLV : Queen of Hurts (Der Kopfjäger) *'Omake: The Young Lady is Serious ' *Omake: Klein Elly und der Hutmacher *Omake: Bestimmt hat er als kleiner Junge Edwin gespielt... *Omake: Der Hase und der Rabe danach. *'Omake: The Bumbling Sleuth Break Witnessed It!!!' Band 12 *Retrace XLVI : Persona (Die goldene Maske) *Retrace XLVII : Unbirthday (Ungeboren) *Retrace XLVIII : Isla Yura (Die Schlange) *Retrace XLIX : Night in gale (Worauf der Mond scheint) *Omake: »Ich verstehe es nicht... Ich verstehe es nicht, Bruder...« *'Omake: An Ordinary Precious Day' *'Omake: Dokidoki Pandora Academy –It’s Not Because I’ve Run Out of Ideas Edition-' *'Pandora Harchu Special: World of the Nobles' Band 13 *Retrace L : Reverse Corte (Die stumme Tastatur) *Retrace LI : Lily&Reim (Nichtsnutzige Memoires) *Retrace LII : Bloody Rites (Verzerrte Schritte) *Retrace LIII : Humpty Dumpty Sat On A Wall (Humpty Dumpty) *Omake: Das letzte Mittel *'Omake: YuRaYuRa.com' Band 14 *Retrace LIV : Blank Smile (Falsche Tragödie) *Retrace LV : Back To Back (Linksseitige Finsternis) *Retrace LVI : Rabbit Eyes (Das Rot der Zerstörung) *Retrace LVII : Humpty Dumpty had a great fall (Erinnerung an das Eingesperrtsein) *Omake: Was bevorzugst du? *Omake: Miau Miau Miooo *Omake: Der Piepmatz-Chefmuffin *'Pandora Harchu Special: I have painted what I wanted' Band 15 *Retrace LVIII : Puddle of blood (Untergehender Name) *Retrace LIX : Couldn't put Humpty together again (Eliot Nightray) *Retrace LX : Egg Shell (Verlust) *Retrace LXI : Demios (Die gewünschte Welt) Band 16 *Retrace LXII : Repose (Regenpause) *Retrace LXIII : Purpose (Anvertraut) *Retrace LXIV : Tarantelle (Schwarze Flügel) *Retrace LXV : Collapse (Szenenwechsel im Dunkeln) Band 17 *Retrace LXVI : Jack (An einem verschneiten Tag) *Retrace LXVII : Lacie (In Rot gehüllte Person) *Retrace LXVIII : Glen (Der, der sie hinabstößt) *Retrace LXIX : Alice (Der Wille des Abyss) *Retrace LXX : Oz (Die Wahrheit) Band 18 *Retrace LXXI : Black Rabbit (Der Tag an dem du geboren wurdest) *Retrace LXXII : Bloody Rabbit (Ketten) *Retrace LXXIII : A note (Arthur Barma) *Retrace LXXIV : Broken Rabbit (Leere Handfläche) Band 19 *Retrace LXXV : Alone (Die einsame Puppe) *Retrace LXXVI : Alice&Oz (Verirrtes Kind und Schwarzer Hase) *Retrace LXXVII : Vacant (Leere Seele) *Retrace LXXVIII : Decision (Wahl) Band 20 *Retrace LXXIX : Falling (Nicht endender Regen) *Retrace LXXX : Oscar Vessalius (An einem sonnigen Fleckchen) *''Extra Kapitel 80.5 : It makes all kinds (Same but different)'' *Retrace LXXXI : Children (Schützlinge) *Retrace LXXXII : Wish (Fluch) Band 21 *Retrace LXXXIII : After the rain *Retrace LXXXIV : Trickster *Retrace LXXXV : Reverberate *''Extra Kapitel 85.5 : Together'' *Retrace LXXXVI : Wager *Retrace LXXXVII : Starting point Band 22 *Retrace LXXXVIII : Answer *Retrace LXXXIX : Staccato Drop *Retrace XC : Clocktower *Retrace XCI : Juror *Retrace XCII : A Story Band 23 *Retrace XCIII : Abyss *Retrace XCIV : Blaze *Retrace XCV : Vincent *Retrace XCVI : Disagree *Retrace XCVII : I am *Retrace XCVIII : Reverberate Band 24 *Retrace XCIX : Shade *Retrace C : Ossia *Retrace CI : Oswald *Retrace CII : The Nursery *Retrace CIII : Call your Name *Retrace CIV : Will Navigation Kategorie:Manga Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Omake Kategorie:Band Kategorie:Band 1 Kategorie:Band 2 Kategorie:Band 3 Kategorie:Band 4 Kategorie:Band 5 Kategorie:Band 6 Kategorie:Band 7 Kategorie:Band 8 Kategorie:Band 9 Kategorie:Band 10 Kategorie:Band 11 Kategorie:Band 12 Kategorie:Band 13 Kategorie:Band 14 Kategorie:Band 15 Kategorie:Band 16 Kategorie:Band 17 Kategorie:Band 18 Kategorie:Band 19 Kategorie:Band 20 Kategorie:Kapitelliste Kategorie:Band 21 Kategorie:Band 22 Kategorie:Pandora Hearts